Sultanate of Isimzia
Isimzia is the short form name of the Sacred City of the Eternal Cobbles, and the Sultanate of Isimzia of which it is the capital. This article focuses on the Country though is highly relevent to the city also. The City is the capital of both the Isimzian realm and the entirity of the Sultanate. It is an ancient city which predates history and has appeared in many instances. Politics The city of Isimzia is the immutable capital and gem from which the country is goverened and posseses its own land, beyond this there are also many realms with appointed heads that answer to the Sultan. Isimzian governance and power structures are somewhat like the feudal system. The Sultan The Sultan is bound by the Prime Sultanic Hat which itself is the definitive crown of the Sultanate and is technically the subject of the Sultanic titles. The full known title of the Sultan is as follows The One True of Sultan of everywhere that is, will be and has ever been Isimzian, leader of all Isimzians, keeper of the Gemfort and lighter of the Awash Beacon, Grand Admiral of the Sultana Sea, Stomper of Orkz, Conqueror of extremism. The Original Sultan™'' of Barvos in general and Isimzia in particular and divine protector of the secular Isimzian state.'' Deputies of the Sultan The Sultan appoints various deputies, sometimes under advice of the council. These can be considered analogous, if not equivalent to, the status of Ministries. Collectively the deputies form the 'Sultanic Council'. The Sultanic council may make certain decisions in the Sultan's absence. *'''Deputy of the Interior: Mr/Ms/Mrs Undisclosed *'Deputy of the Realms:' Muamur Khaddaffi *'Deputy of External Affairs': Er-Dawg *'Head of UN delegation / Deputy for the UN: 'Luigi Berlusconi *'Deputy of Sultana Region Affairs: ' *'Deputy of Transport & Communication: 'Ed Balls. *'Deputy of Research: 'Philomena Cunk. *'Commandant: 'Vermin Supreme *'Operative: 'Edward Tepes *'Vice Admiral of the Sultana Sea Fleet: ''Riff Piratehat'' *'''Admiral of the Lesser Oceans Fleet: ''Soapsteven Hextrousers'' *'Toastervision Trustees: 'Inga & Anush Arshakyan. *'Speaker of the Council: 'Lao Tzwho'.''' The Sultans primary representitive and first among equals in the Council of Isimzia. Council of Isimzia The Council of Isimzia consists of representitives from the Realm of Isimzia by the Sultanic Council and oversee its administration on the Sultan's behalf. Collectively the two councils form the Grand Council. Vassals and Vilayets of the Sultan Within the Sultanate are various Sultanic vassal-states which could be described as semi-autonomous regions, with the leadership being inherited depending on its local succession rules. Vassals may not interfere in eachother's affairs without Sultanic consent. The Sultan balances competition and co-operation between these regions. Vassal states are titled on rank, Emirates are the highest, along with unusually named County of Nosineva. Viscounties, Visemirates and others are lower. The Emirate of Lupinis is another special case in that despite being nominally equal to Ketevanistan and Nodvendia for example, it is exempt from certain privelleges such as Sultanic Succession in exchange for the right the participate in Toastervision seperately. Vilayets however are territories directly owned by the Sultan or by an appointed representitive or Vali. Succession Succession of a passing Vassal is dependent upon the individual vassal kingdom's rules subject to Sultanic approval. Sultanic succession rules are not yet public knowledge. It is rumoured the Sultan has adopted a semi-randocratic means of selecting his successor. Realms, territory and administrative division Regional Flags Sultan2 orange.jpg|Sultanate of Isimzia Nabeedh.jpg|Emiressate of Nabeedh isimzia_cityflag.jpg|Faded Original Isimzian flag, now flag of the Realm of Isimzia ketevanistan.jpg|Emirate of Ketevanistan Lupovastan.jpg|Emirate of Lupovastan Nodvendia.jpg|Emirate of Nodvendia Nosineva copy.jpg|County of Nosineva Azharia.jpg|Emirate of Azharia Plurizan.jpg|Viscounty of Plurizan Lasharia.jpg|VisEmirate of Lasharia Qarbmara.jpg|Vilayet of Qarbmara Grapefort.jpg|(Defunct) Vilayet of Grapefort Sultanalon.jpg|(Defunct) Vilayet of Sultanalon Oshaniyye.jpg|(Defunct) Vilayet of Oshaniyye Diplomacy & Foreign Policy Initially on Barvos the Sultan persued an uninvolved policy with focus being primarily internal, this gradually shifted as a result of increased foreign colonisation on the coast of the Sultana Sea and the orkz being considered a genuine threat. Isimzia changed its stance on UN formation and now is an advocate of its formation. Isimzia considers Aprillia and Tyran its most important bilateral diplomatic missions with a non-aggression pact with Aprillia and limited defensive arangements with Tyran during the Ork crisis. Sultana Sea Claim In the past Isimzia has claimed the Sultana Sea in its entirity, this is shifting to a more reasonable stance but the Sultan has made it known that he intends to secure Isimzian dominance of the sea and claim most of it. History Ancient Beginings It is unknown where the first Isimzians came from though many think, particularly treeminders, that by blimp or by boat that a small group arrived or crashlanded on their journey from Yggdrasil searching for a safer place to live. Some speculate that Yggdrasil began to rot from overuse or became overpopulated. Alternatively they may have come from elsewhere, the Sultan and Drake have said to have talked about life in Yggdrasil though in recent memory the Sultan is very silent on the matter. There is no evidence of the wreckage. A cabin was improvised on the side of a hill for shelter though the new residents soon found out the area was dangerous, stories remain of skeletons and zombies. The cabin was barely adequate for protection, so the settlers set out to construct a home on a small islet just opposite the hill, this fort still stands today in its barest form and is sometimes open as a tourist attaction though the cabin no longer remains. This fort was obviously not self sustaining so trips onto the mainland were frequent during the day when it was safe but eventually necessitated a safe structure on the land by a minable area - this proved to be successful. The structure was replicated on top of the hill for a defensible position with a better view. The first of these two buildings stands by the quarry, the second was eventually demolished yet its construction on that hill was the seed that slowly grew into the hill town we now call Isimzia. With other lost souls sailing by the town slowly grew and expanded, rolling down the hill. Expansion was often costly as beyond the town walls was an unforgiving wilderness of danger and death, particularly at night. Many Isimzians were said to be safeguarded by the light of the moon in what seemed like bleak times, the moonlight was their only reassurance and only guidance at night, combined with the claustrophobic nature of the young town huddled tightly on the hill and the result is moon-woship which uncoincidentally is now known as "Lunacy". The use of the word Lunacy in modern times to describe mental illness is now taboo in Isimzia due to sensitivities for the relgious lunatic community. Some consider it to be the founding place of the Lunatic religion and some controversially call Lunacy the main religion of Isimzia though this is met with much disdain by other Isimzians. As expansion outward was initially limited building focused on going up into the sky and down into the ground where mines were formed, uncovering metals gens and stone for further contruction, this allowed the Isimzians to be more industrious, and with a secure expansion to the coast, exploration and trade would become possible. The Sultan had many ambitions to secure the city though it would require finding more people and encouraging immigration, further diversifying the makeup of the population. Links with the outside world became established and a boom began. Claustrophobic madness induced by the ongoing stress such a dangerous environment creates lead to some ''eccentric decisions by the Sultan on the way, such as the multi-layer canal network which extends underground. In combination with the limited space designated for building and evolving, changing laws and ownership, Isimzia came to become a very odd but unique place. It's cramped density became its charm, its chaotic architecture became its attraction and the endless mosaic of stone cobbles which together make up Isimzia became its identity and a representation of its physical past and a symbol of its proverbially cobbled together peoples and their chaotic nature. The city has persisted since ancient times as is often referred to as eternal. At some point the Sultan converted to Willism and is believed to be a prophet of Will. Out of political necessity he is no longer as vocal about this, but is known to still pray to Will. The city has had many incarnations and is no longer in a dangerous locale. It's ancient status and diverse makeup make some beleive it is a prime candidate for seating international organisations such as the UN, support for this notion has decreased since independence. Arsinese 2nd Period When appearing on Arsinos, Isimzia fell into territory of the Novakeroz Randocratic Federation ruled by President Rebecca Black. Initially with her cunning subterfuge backing them, randocrats were able to gain unprecedented influence over the city to an extent that the Sultan appeared to become merely ceremonial. After a while disillusionment kicked in and the Isimzian authority began to demand more and more autonomy from Lotiripol. This culmunated when Arsinos began to become extremely unstable. Eventually a Global Election was held in which the Sultan stood, rallying support from his cityfolk. The Sultan did not live up to expectations in these and suffered a bitter defeat in the early stages loosing to a greased up guido despot. Barvos Colonisation Distraction of the Rainmaker Creation of the Realms Religions and Factions Treeminders Lunatics Willists Kanelamists Randocrats Toasties Landmarks and Cityscape Notable Isimzians *The Sultan *The Sultana *Dr. Mads Haar Category:Isimzia Category:Barvos Category:Arsinos Category:Cities Category:City Category:Barvos Nations